Lullaby
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Rob and Robin in a bedroom is bound to lead to something good. But things don't go exactly as planned when doubts cloud Rob's head. Perhaps a female tactician can fix that? (M) Robin x (F) Robin, please review!


**Hey, guys! I have a new oneshot here, and I'm quite happy about it! It's nothing serious, though. It's an excuse for me to work on chemistry between characters. I just wanted to share it with you guys to get some feedback.**

 **A little warning: this oneshot is rated T due to IMPLIED sexual content. It's not graphic (in my opinion), but it's there. Don't say that I didn't warn you!**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Rob?"

Upon hearing his name called, Rob looked to his left. Clinging to his arm was his girlfriend of exactly one year, Robin. How did he know that they'd been together for a whole year? Today happened to be their one-year anniversary, and they were currently celebrating it.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Thank you for such a lovely dinner," Robin said. "It was wonderful."

"You're welcome, love. I'd do anything to make you happy."

Robin smiled. Even after all the time they'd known each other and dated, Rob continued to surprise her. It's not that he didn't like doing romantic things for her whenever the occasion called for it. Since he was a tactician like her, he didn't look like he'd know how to be romantic. But Rob had proved her wrong since day one. He did romantic dinners, roses, or simply show his love through body language. So his statement didn't surprise Robin at all.

"I wish the night wasn't over," she remarked.

Rob's grin turned wicked. He narrowed his eyes and trailed one hand down Robin's waist.

"I never said it was," he whispered.

His idea didn't hit Robin until familiar lips crashed onto hers. She returned it, while allowing her hands to slide under Rob's dress shirt. Cool hands met warm skin, sent shockwaves up her arms. She bit Rob's lower lip when his hands crawled up the hem of her dress. This was one of the few times she was glad that the two weren't in their normal attire. It would've made this more difficult.

A small moan almost escaped Robin. As a result, it sounded like a heavy sigh. Rob pulled away with red cheeks.

"We should go to my room before someone sees us," he suggested.

Robin baulked. She wanted to continue this, and she had no issue admitting that. What she did take issue with was Master Hand's strict rules about curfew. Men and woman had to be separate after midnight. No one had gotten caught breaking that rule, but Robin didn't want to chance it.

Rob's hand suddenly reached her smallclothes. He played with the fabric against her sensitive spot. Another heavy sigh left her lips, as if to agree with Rob's idea.

"Let's go," Robin replied. "But if we get in trouble, I'm going to kill you."

Rob shrugged. "I'm fine with that."

His hand left her smallclothes long enough for him to drag Robin off to his room. He silently thanked Master Hand for creating enough rooms for every single Smasher. If he had to share his room with someone like Marth or Link, then things would've become awkward fast. But without that worry, Rob was free to bring Robin into his room.

Once inside, the couple resumed sharing passionate kisses. Each person had their hands all over the other as they tried to reach Rob's bed. They soon fell onto it, with Robin now straddling Rob. She stopped kissing him so she could admire his current appearance. His white hair was rather dishevelled, his clothes wrinkled, and love filled his gaze. Robin could've sworn she fell even more in love with him just from looking at him. It was such a ridiculous thing to even think of, but Robin just knew that it was true.

"Gods, I love you."

"I love you too, Robin. Now…shall we begin?"

Robin giggled. "You sound so formal. It's quite cute."

"Damn it, don't say that! I'll feel silly."

"No, don't. It's cute in a loving way. I truly adore it."

Rob scowled before pulling his shirt off. He allowed Robin to run her hands along his chest and stomach. He was in quite good shape, thanks to all the time he spent practicing swordplay. Robin smirked as one hand played with his soft, pale skin.

"You look handsome."

Rob didn't respond. Instead, he kissed Robin harder than he'd kissed her all night. He paused briefly to let her take her dress off before attacking her with kisses again. His hands travelled up and down her smallclothes just to tease.

Robin was in heaven. Yet despite that, she noticed that something was off. Rob wasn't himself tonight, and she didn't know why. It was their one-year anniversary, they were in love, and about to make love for the first time. So why did it feel like he wasn't all that into it? Robin didn't want to ruin the moment by asking, but it was necessary if she wanted to enjoy the rest of tonight. She carefully pulled Rob away and locked eyes with him.

"Is something wrong, love?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Robin countered. "You're acting like you have to do this. We can stop, if you wish."

"Th-That's ridiculous," Rob stammered. "I want this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

But Robin still wasn't convinced. She moved Rob away from her and sat upright in bed. She raked a hand through her loose locks, trying to find the right words to say.

"I know this is our first time," she began in a slow voice, "and I know you're nervous. I'm nervous too, though. It's okay, though. I want you to be my first. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else."

Rob had gotten caught. He kissed her temple and sighed.

"I confess, I am nervous," he replied. "I want to please you. I know you'll please me, but…what if I'm not good enough for you?"

"I know you will be."

"But what if I'm not?"

"Stop saying that. I want you to relax, okay? You can't worry about if you'll be good or not."

Yet that wasn't enough for Rob to hear. He sat beside her, hands trembling. He tried to hide them, but Robin had seen them. She kissed his shoulder and rested her head there, too.

"Let me make you feel good," she murmured. "I want you to feel…something. Anything that isn't fear, at least."

Her hands snaked down his waist, and onto his hip bones. Rob didn't fight the contact, choosing instead to hold her hands in place. He suddenly brought one hand up to kiss it. Robin gasped, but soon giggled.

"Let me please you," she added. "Please?"

Rob looked at her with a small smile on his face. He gently shoved her back to the bed, pinning her against the sheets. His hands grabbed her tight.

"Okay," he said.

Robin smiled in return before letting Rob's touch be the only thing to consume her.

* * *

It felt like forever until the couple finished their intense love making. They now laid side by side in bed, exhausted.

"Gods, that was…that was something," Rob said with a chuckle.

"It was amazing," Robin piped up. "I loved it."

Robin sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Rob admired her beautifully sculpted back, and her sweaty skin. He kissed her elbow and lied back down.

"You're quiet," Robin noted. "Did you like it?"

"I did," Rob replied. "You put me quite at ease. You're good at that."

Robin giggled. "Thanks."

"But it was important. If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have been so relaxed. I think we wouldn't have enjoyed it as much, either. So…thank you. It sounds silly to say such a thing, but I feel like I have to. I love you."

"And I love you. I'm sorry I can't stay the night."

"Wait, what? Oh yeah, curfew."

Robin nodded. "I can't risk getting caught here. I'm sorry, Rob."

"You don't need to apologize, love. At least I have something to dream about."

"Goodnight, Rob."

Rob chuckled as he watched Robin change back into her dress and leave. He was still smiling over her when he finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **There you go! I hope you all enjoyed it! :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfics!**

 _\- Elizabeth_


End file.
